


Red Diamonds

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Day 15, F/F, Kinktober, NSFW, There will be a chapter 2!, clothed, sorry there is no sex in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 15 - ClothedWere they invited to this grand gathering?No.Did they know what it was for?No.Did that stop Wave and Rouge from arriving dressed to impress and ready to steal?No, nothing could have stopped them now.(Sorry for the lack of sex in this one but I’m going to do a chapter 2 after kinktober cuz I really want to!)
Relationships: Rouge the Bat/Wave the Swallow
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Kudos: 2





	Red Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

The party was going great, guests wining and dining, some dancing in the center of the ballroom, others gossiping up a storm as the night went on.   
Were they invited to this grand gathering?   
No.   
Did they know what it was for?   
No.  
Did that stop Wave and Rouge from arriving dressed to impress and ready to steal?   
No, nothing could have stopped them now. 

They were beautiful, they stood out but also blended in perfectly with the other party guests. Rouge dressed in a shoulderless long shimmering black dress with a slit up one leg, purple jewels attached to gold chains adorn her neck, ears and wrists.   
Wave wore an elegant white sleeveless jumpsuit that left her back open, gold bands decorated her arms and wrists.

They had attracted the attention from both male and female party goers. Rouge always the flirt would dance and mingle with anyone who asked, while Wave let anyone who asked down gently and stayed to the walls of the hall, sizing up the building and finding out where the goods were hidden.

It didn’t take long for Wave to make a plan, now all she needed to do was get Rouge.   
Wave strode across the ballroom towards Rouge just as the orchestra was finishing a song, the bat was in the arms of a cat who looked like he had no intention of letting Rouge go. 

“Excuse me, I’ll have the next dance~” Wave said as she came from behind Rouge, her hand sliding onto Rouge’s hip as she stared down the cat. 

“I don’t thin-!” His voice was stern as he glared at Wave before Rouge cut him off. “I’m so sorry! I really should dance with my wife~ You understand right~?” Rouge has let go of him and moved to embrace Wave in a simple kiss before leading Wave onto the ballroom floor for the next dance, leaving behind the befuddled and angry looking cat. 

As the orchestra started Wave and Rouge joined in the dance. “So I’m your wife now~?” Wave asked as she looked into Rouge’s mischievous eyes. “Well just for tonight~ We look so good together it’d be a shame for me not to take advantage and call you my beautiful wife~” They both shared a seductive look then a small giggle. 

Wave eyed up a grand staircase and signaled to Rouge with a tilt of her head. “When the song ends we’re going to make our way up those stairs and down the left corridor.” Rouge hummed her approval as she let Wave dip her back in the dance.   
Rouge took a moment to look around the other guests. “We’re attracting a little attention out here~” Wave nodded, they were the only same sex couple that had danced all night and it had attracted some unwanted attention. “It should be fine, there’s a bathroom up the stairs and down the same corridor so it won’t look suspicious.” Rouge hummed again as she felt at ease with Wave’s knowledge to be right. 

The dance ended and with the soft applause of the party guests Wave and Rouge walked arm in arm through the crowd, up the stairs and into the secluded hallway.   
Rouge followed Wave’s lead as they walked down the halls of the mansion, no one was around and all the security would be in the main party areas so their prize would most likely be unguarded.   
Down another corridor and Wave signaled to a door. “Get it open and I’ll watch our back!” Wave whispered and Rouge set to work pulling a pin from her dress and starting to pick the lock. 

The lock was easy and opened without any issue, Rouge opening the door and Wave going in with her. The room was dark with no light inside, Wave couldn’t see anything as she closed the door behind them but Rouge could see perfectly and reached for a lamp on the desk. The light was blinding for a second but once their eyes adjusted they looked around the well kept office. 

Oil paintings, hand carved furniture, gold accented door knobs and handles on drawers. The room screamed rich guy’s office. 

The girls were not impressed in the slightest by anything they saw, they took one look at each other and set out to find their prize.   
Handcrafted jewellery, a necklace, a bracelet, a ring and a pair of earrings made with red diamonds worth $1,000,000 per carat. Red diamonds are commonly known as the world’s most expensive and rare color of diamonds, the owner of the mansion had these items crafted for his wife before she became his ex-wife.   
And the girls were here to steal them, pick them apart from the rest of the jewellery and sell them on to the highest bidder.   
First they needed to find them. 

Wave started searching the drawers of the desk while Rouge looked behind paintings for a safe. Both found nothing that would lead them to the jewellery, they looked around the room again noticing a bookcase with an ornate box sitting on one of the shelves.   
They looked at each other silently before making their way to the box. “There is no way there in that box!” Rouge said as Wave picked it from the shelf and placed it on the desk. “Open it and find out!” The box was locked and Wave signaled for Rouge to crack it open just like the door. 

Rouge did as told and opened the box with a twist of the pin. Inside were two small black jewellery boxes along with one big jewellery box and one medium jewellery box.   
They both held their breaths as they opened the small boxes to revival the ring and earrings, pulling the other two out they found the bracelet and the necklace too. 

“No safe?! No alarm system?!” Rouge was flabbergasted by the lack of protection for these pieces of jewellery, her fingers gently gliding over the red diamonds of the necklace as she spoke. 

“This guy’s an idiot!” Wave was just as confused as she eyes up the bracelet and ring, taking the ring out of its box and slipping it onto her finger.  
Rouge watched as Wave slid the ring on and smiled with mischievous glee, taking the necklace out of its box and moving behind Wave. 

“I think red suits you~” Rouge whispered as she lay the necklaces around Wave’s neck and clipped it on from behind her. “I do like red~” Wave says back as Rouge let’s go of the necklace so it can straighten out on Wave’s chest. 

Rouge’s hands slide down Wave’s bare back, causing Wave’s feathers to stand on end and arch away from the sudden touch. Rouge teased her fingertips into the sides of Wave’s jumpsuit and slowly slid her hands under the tight fabric. 

“You know~ If you wore a dress it’d be easier for me to touch you darling~” Rouge whispers as her hands roam the little bit of Wave’s stomach they can touch. 

Wave was stunned for a second before she could come up with a reply. “Rouge! We have to go! We don’t have time for this!” She tried to wiggle away but the bat pulled her back flush to her chest, Rouge’s hands travelling up under the fabric to cup and squeeze Wave’s breasts. 

“The night is young~ The party is far from over~ We have time my beautiful wife~” Wave shuddered as Rouge rolled her nipples between her fingers. Her resolve crumbled under Rouge’s hands in seconds, the bat kissing her bare shoulders as she tried to move the tight jumpsuit top to free Wave’s breasts. “This is a rather tight outfit~” Wave could hear the little bit of irritation in Rouge’s otherwise smooth voice. 

Rouge knew the jumpsuit was too tight and would need to come off all together if they wanted to have any form sex. She sighs dramatically into Wave’s shoulder, kissing it one last time and giving her nipples one last roll before pulling away. “I guess I’ll just need to take you home and strip you there wifey~” 

Wave shivered at the loss of touch and nearly whines out too, but she regained her composure. Rolling her shoulders and trying not to look too upset at the lack of sex she reached for the earrings and bracelet before turning to Rouge. “I think you could do with taking that dress off as well~” 

Wave took Rouge’s hand and clasped the bracelet to it then looked up to Rouge’s pierced ears. Rouge smiled as she tilted her head to allow Wave to put the earrings on for her, she also eyed up Wave’s jumpsuit and stroked her hands over her covered breasts to smooth the fabric out. 

They looked over each other and giggled before Rouge took Wave’s hand and led her to the window to make their escape. “Come one~! I want to get you home and naked as soon as possible~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
